


DELIVERY

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Wallows (Band)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Band, Bed-Wetting, Braeden Lemasters - Freeform, Curious Straight, Delivery guy - Freeform, Fetiche, Fetish, Gay, Hot, Hot Tub, M/M, Oral History, Oral Sex, Orina, Pizza Deliveried Person, Porn, Sweet/Hot, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Wet Dream, Wetting, delivery, pañal, peeing, pissing, wallows - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Una tormentosa noche en donde Braeden entrega una pizza de encargo en casa de un hombre maduro con ganas de tocarlo de más.
Relationships: Braeden Lemasters / Someone, Braeden Lemasters /You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Oriné mis pantalones

Fue una noche fría, oscura y llovizna esa noche. Estaba viendo 'Familia Tree Friends cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta. Fui y respondí, y descubrió que la —Entrega a domicilio— realmente funcionaba. Mi pizza estaba allí, sostenida por las manos de un chico realmente lindo y con un rostro tierno. Aproximadamente de 25 años, delgado y con una mirada cansada debido a que ya era muy tarde en la noche.

Estaba bastante empapado y era obvio que había estado bajo la lluvia. durante bastante tiempo. Tenía el típico uniforme de la compañía de entrega a domicilio y estaba completamente escurriendo mi porche. Mis ojos se desviaron de la pizza más cálida que él. Le pregunté por qué estaba tan mojado. Me dijo que el había tenido problemas con su coche y que había estado haciendo su entregas en moto.

Lo insté a que entrara a la casa, se calentara y se secara.

A regañadientes, aceptó. Sé que estaba preocupado por tener que volver y entrega más pizzas. Le insté a que se sacara la ropa y para ponerla en la secadora.

Dejó mi pizza en la encimera. Lentamente, empezó a desabrocharse la camiseta roja. Me acerqué y comencé a ayudarlo a quitarse la camisa. —Hey, amigo, soy hombre, no me gusta que otro hombre me toqué— dijo y yo solo le observé. Quedé en silencio hasta que le dije que no pasaba nada malo, a lo que él respondió —No me van los hombres—, yo sonreí y dije que eso aún no lo sabía. Una vez que dije eso, dejó de intentar sacarse su ropa y me lo dejó a mí. Su camisa se desprendió bastante fácilmente. Pude ver que su camiseta también estaba empapada. Le dije eso debe haber estado bajo la lluvia durante bastante tiempo, y me dijo que tenía razón. He tenido que andar en bicicleta en una tormenta de vez en cuando, y conozco la sensación fría, húmeda y húmeda después. Alcancé alrededor su cintura y agarró la parte inferior de su camiseta y se la subió su cabeza. Lo que me fue revelado fue un torso bellamente formado con pectorales bien definidos. Había solo unos pocos pelos sueltos alrededor de cada pezón, y un mechón de pelo corto y escaso en el medio de su pecho. Además, un pequeño mechón de pelo debajo de cada brazo completó su inventario de vello corporal en su torso superior. Cada pezón estaba firmemente erguido.

Se quedó allí temblando y le castañeteaban los dientes. Fui al armario de ropa blanca y una toalla grande y cálida. Envolví esto a su alrededor y luego lo atraje hacia mí y envolví mis grandes brazos alrededor de su hermoso, cuerpo frío. Instintivamente, sus brazos me rodearon y podía sentir el frío de él transferirse gradualmente a mí, y supe que el calor de mi cuerpo estaba invadiendo su cuerpo. Su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro derecho. Los escalofríos y los escalofríos continuaron sin cesar. Intenté frotando su cuerpo a través de la toalla, e hice ruidos cálidos y tiernos en su oído, pero los escalofríos continuaron.

Me agaché y desabroché la hebilla de su cinturón, y luego busqué a tientas para sacarlo y se desabrochó los pantalones y la cremallera. Sus pantalones estaban tan mojados que se aferraron a su cuerpo, y tuve que tirarlos hacia abajo, en lugar de dejarlos caer. Le quité los zapatos y los calcetines y le saqué los pantalones con algo de dificultad sus piernas.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos para calentarlo un poco más. Susurré en su oreja que se había mojado terriblemente. Le oí susurrar —¿Lavarás mis pantalones para mí, por favor? —

—Puedo ponerlos en la secadora por ti y se secarán pronto.

Luego, aún más tranquilo, lo escuché decir: —Pero, hay que lavarlos. No pude aguantar más la orina y mojé los pantalones.

Lo abracé aún más fuerte. Lo sentí presionar su ingle contra la mía y podía sentir su dura polla presionando contra mi cuerpo. Le susurré al oído —Claro. Lo entiendo. Te los lavaré— Me agaché para tomar los pantalones para que también pudiera lavarlos por él.

Su ropa mojada estaba en el suelo amontonada, y me aparté para tomar otra mirada a él. Ahora todo lo que tenía puesto era una toalla alrededor de su hombros y una furiosa erección. La mirada en sus ojos podría haber invocado simpatía en una roca. No parecía tener problemas para dejarse tocar por otro hombre y me molaba mucho la idea de un hetero dejándose tocar y jugando con alguien como yo.

Medía aproximadamente mi misma altura y tenía marcas de acné lo cual podría ser indicio de que había acabado de pasar por la adolescencia. La lluvia tenia hizo que su cabello ya oscuro pareciera negro azabache. Un rastro de vello muy delgado llevó un camino desde su ombligo hasta el pequeño parche de vello púbico. Pude ver eso y noté que no había rastro de pelo en sus bolas, solo alrededor de la base de su polla. Su polla estaba firmemente presionada contra su cuerpo y llegaba a su ombligo. Una polla larguísima y esbelta para un muchacho.

Solo había una capa fina de pelo en sus piernas.

Decidí que su ropa podía esperar. Pensé que era más importante calentarlo nuevamente antes de que se resfríe, o le dé neumonía, o algo así. Mientras él estaba allí temblando, yo rápidamente tomé un trago de brandy y se lo entregó para que lo bebiera.


	3. Besos, semen y adiós

Lo llevé al baño y abrí el agua de la bañera y la dejé correr. Mientras hacía calor, rápidamente me quité la ropa, y luego lo insté a que se metiera en la ducha conmigo. Saqué la cortina, y lo metí directamente debajo del cabezal de la ducha para que el calor del agua fluyera sobre él.

Agarré el jabón y comencé a tratar de enjabonarlo. A veces parecía una batalla perdida con el agua lavándolo casi tan pronto como lo ponía. Lavé minuciosamente cada parte de su cuerpo, comenzando con el cuello y las orejas. Levanté sus brazos y enjaboné sus axilas no tan velludas para después enjabonar sus pezones y luego me abrí camino hacia abajo. Su cuerpo era firme y suave y se sentía bien bajo mi tierno toque. El seguía mirándome todo el tiempo que lo estaba lavando con una mirada muy inocente y juvenil.

Cuando llegué a enjabonar su arbusto púbico, su pene estaba rojo brillante y una baqueta rígida contra la parte inferior del vientre. Lo enjaboné con cuidado y luego trabajé la espuma alrededor de sus bolas. En este momento, yo estaba arrodillado en la bañera para poder acercarme mejor. El agua todavía estaba lavando el jabón casi tan rápido como lo ponía.

Instintivamente, mi lengua se estiró y tocó la piel rosada y arrugada de sus bolas apretadas.

Podía sentir las ondas en la bolsa que sujetaba sus bolas con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir un estremecimiento atravesar todo su cuerpo mientras mi lengua acariciaba ese saco. Sus manos instintivamente agarraron mi cabeza, y pensé que me iba a alejar. En cambio, sostuvo mi cabeza más cerca, y trabajé mi lengua alrededor de ese saco un poco más. Encontré la base de esa polla con mi lengua. Mis manos se estiraron y agarraron las mejillas de su culo plano, firme y liso. Justo cuando mi lengua alcanzó esa polla, sentí que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, y sentí esa carga caliente dejando sus bolas. Puse mi boca sobre esa la cabeza justa a tiempo para atrapar lo que parecía un galón de ese semen dulce y caliente. Era espeso y tenia un sabor entre salubre y baboso.

Todavía sostenía mi cabeza y gimió, mientras su polla se aflojaba. Gradualmente me soltó, y terminé de lavarle las piernas, los pies y ese culo pulcro que no me limité a morder.

Salimos de la bañera y, cuando comencé a secarlo, puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me dio otro abrazo muy fuerte. Su cabeza estaba en mi hombro de nuevo, y pude oírlo susurrar: —Gracias, necesitaba algo así.

Finalmente conseguí que él (y yo) nos secáramos. Lo acaricié y lo llevé al dormitorio y lo puse bajo las mantas. Encendí la calefacción un par de muescas para calentarlo un poco más. Salí y tomé otro trago de brandy y luego le serví otro para él, para calentarlo un poco más desde el interior. Me senté en el borde de la cama y dije: —¿Por qué no duermes una siesta mientras te calientas y tu ropa se está lavando?

—No puedo—, dijo. —Duermo y a pesar de que tengo 25, cuando hace frio a veces me orino en la cama.

Le dije que no era un problema, y saqué un pañal de tamaño adulto y le dije que se encargaría de eso. Puse una lámina de plástico bajo la sabana de la cama. Mientras le ponía el pañal a ese chico, su polla empezó a ponerse dura de nuevo. La puse cuidadosamente contra su vientre, y la cubrió con el pañal y lo pegué con cinta adhesiva. Lo cubrí una vez más, y me incliné y lo besé en la frente. Mientras me devolvía el beso, en una mejilla me dijo: —¡Eres un buen hombre, me siento bien!

Apagué las luces y salí a la sala de estar y recogí su ropa empapada, vacié sus bolsillos y la puse en la lavadora, y la puso en marcha. Miré por la ventana y vi que todavía estaba lloviendo. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que mi pizza ahora estaba fría sobre el mesón. Fisgoneé un poco y busqué en la billetera del muchacho de entrega. Su nombre Braeden Lemasters, tenía 25 y era de las afueras del centro. Su licencia de conducir anunciaba que era muy buen conductor y tenía un par de recibos ajados, y que podía conducir una motocicleta.

No había mucho más en su billetera. Un par de dólares y una foto de lo que parecía ser su madre y padre, y luego una foto de su padre, solo.

Miré en el dormitorio una vez más, y estaba profundamente dormido.

Regresé a la sala de estar y estuve que la lavadora terminara su trabajo. Cuando lo hizo, pasé su ropa a la secadora, y luego entré en el dormitorio.

Suavemente me metí en la cama a su lado. Simplemente no podía dejar este idílico joven solo en mi cama sin compartir parte de la rapsodia. Él se levantó un poco, me vio y luego se acercó a mí, y sentí su brazo moverse sobre mi pecho y tirar un poco. Mientras me acurrucaba junto a él, sentí su pañal contra mi piel. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto y que ya estaba mojado en solo esa media hora, más o menos.

Lo abracé aún más fuerte y me quedé allí un rato preguntándome sobre él.

Lo siguiente que supe que estaba siendo despertado y mi polla estaba en su boca. Él me había despertado y con una mamada en mi polla como si fuera un mamador experto, y tenía la intención de chuparlo todo el día. Bueno, no había manera de que fuera a durar todo el día. De hecho, ni siquiera duré un minuto antes de explotar. Cogió cada gota y se lo tragó todo.

Luego se deslizó a mi lado y sus labios se encontraron con los míos, y sentí su lengua entra en mi boca. Mientras exploraba mi boca, sentí su pañal caliente y húmedo contra mi entrepierna.

También pude sentir la cama húmeda debido a que el pañal no lo había atrapado todo. Me agaché y sentí su rabiosa polla a través de el pañal. Mientras nos besábamos un poco más y yo jugaba con su polla, lo sentía cada vez más duro. De repente dejó de sondear mi boca, y me abrazó muy fuerte, y mientras decía —Oh, hombre, esto me encanta— podía sentir su polla explotar dentro del pañal.

Nos quedamos allí unos minutos más abrazados, y luego me dijo que necesitaba volver al trabajo. Le quité el pañal y volvimos a la ducha para que se limpiara. Su ropa para ese entonces estaba seca y la lluvia había cesado.

Nos dimos un beso largo y prolongado mientras salía por la puerta con una sonrisa caliente y se montó en su moto.

Creo que pediré otra pizza esta noche.

FIN


End file.
